playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid Head
Pyramid Head, also known as the Red Pyramid Thing, is the name James Sunderland uses in reference to a monster who is arguably the main antagonist of Silent Hill 2. In Silent Hill: Homecoming, a monster known as the Bogeyman '''closely resembles Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2, which furthers the theory that Pyramid Head is more than just a mere monster, being that he has multiple incarnations and is frequently associated with feelings of extreme guilt. He is in both of the Silent Hill films, and appears in other various Silent Hill media. Pyramid Head is one of the most well-known and iconic monsters in the series. Biography '''GRAAAH!!! Pyramid Head is usually portrayed as, at his most basic, a violent monster. A deeper meaning given to him, however, explains his existence as that of punisher or executioner. He is typically attracted to those who feel an extreme amount of guilt, or have an overwhelming desire for punishment. His acts of violence are not aimed solely at humans, as he has also brought harm to the other creatures that inhabit Silent Hill. THE LEGACY OF PYRAMID HEAD *''Silent Hill 2'' *''Silent Hill: The Arcade'' *''Silent Hill: Origins'' *''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' *''Silent Hill: Downpour'' *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' *''Silent Hill (film)'' *''Silent Hill: Revelation (film)'' Arcade Opening Pyramid Head is walking around in Silent Hill and grabs a picture where it can't be seen who is on it. He puts the picture away and heads to the person he is ordered to kill. Rival Suggestions *'1:' **'Name': Nightmare **'Reason': Pyramid Head is wandering around searching for the one who he has to kill. Nightmare suddenly appears and sees he has devoured many souls and wants to have them for his Soul Edge. Pyramid Head only grunts and slams his blade on the ground. Nightmare gets furious and says he will have those souls even if it is the last thing he does. **'Connection': Both characters are the most iconic villains of their games. Pyramid Head of Silent Hill and Nightmare of Soulcalibur. They both seek for souls, Pyramid Head seeking for the souls of those who have done wrong and have to be eliminated and Nightmare because he needs them to restore his Soul Edge. They also both have big weapons that are an iconic feature of them, Pyramid Head having the Great Knife and Nightmare the Sould Edge. *'2:' **'Name: 'Ethan Mars **'Reason: '''Ethan blackouts in the rival arena while searching for Shaun. He awakes to find Pyramid Head staring at him. Ethan is fearful at first, but stands up for Shaun. Despite his fear, he demands to know where Shaun is from Pyramid Head and takes his gun out, while Pyramid Head just walks to him. **'Connection: Pyramid Head is the manifestation of someone's guilt. Ethan suffers from guilt since he believes himself responsible for Jason's death and Shaun's disapereance. Pyramind Head recounts deaths and gives people pain, guilt and suffering. Ending Pyramid Head is back in Silent Hill and wanders around again. Suddenly a Mannequin appears which he brutally murders with his Great Knife. He then continues and disappears in the fog world. but has he wonders thaw the fog he rillises some thing weired he has woundered fare beoned the borders of silent hill. from now on the pyramid head would punish the guilty fare and wide not just in the confinds of silent hills. Gameplay Pyramid Head is a very slow character and has the lowest jump hight in the game, he greatly surpasses Big Daddy in this. Though he is very slow he has imense strenght and can deal much damage with only one of his attacks. But his attacks involving his spear a preformed much quicker than when using his Great Knife. (Square Moves) *'''Great Slash - - does a strong slash forwards that deals massive damage, slow preformed. *'Triple Slash' - or - slowly does three slashes with his Great Knife. *'Head Swing' - - swings with his swords a semi-circle above his head. *'Circle Sweep' - - preformes a semi-circle in front of him. When holding anlog stick back during this attack his will do a semi-circle behind him. *'Great Slash' - (midair) *'Horizontal Slash '- or (midair) - does a horizontal swing. *'Head Swing '- (midair) *'Circle Sweep' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Big Punch' - - deals a strong punch to create massive damage. *'Spear Stab' - or - stabs with his spear forwards. *'Spear Throw '- - throws his spear into the air, distance and hight can be charged. *'Hammer Crush' - - slams towards the ground with the Great Hammer, if not hit someone it instead send a little shockwave through the ground. *'Big Punch' - (midair) *'Spear Stab '- or (midair) *'Spear Throw' - (midair) *'Hammer Swirl '- (midair) - spins around while holding the hammer out, going down in the meantime. (Circle Moves) *'Mannequin Cartwheel' - - he releases a Mannequin that cartwheels forwards. *'Cleaver Throw' - or - he throws a cleaver forwards, fast but minor damage. *'Helmet Smack' - - he grabs two pieces of a pyramid helmet and smacks them together above his head. *'Deadful Smash' - - he preforms a super-slow but super-massive slash with his Giant Knife. *'Mannequin Cartwheel '- *'Cleaver Throw' - or *'Helmet Smack' - *'Deadful Smash' - - goes all the way to the ground, higher is more effect. (Throws) *'Nurse Stabber' - or - a nurse appears and stabs the opponent a few times sending them away. *'Knife Swirl' - - he swirls with his Great Knife above his head to send them away. *'Impale '- - sticks his Great Knife into the opponent beneath him. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Pyramid Header '- (Level 1): Another Pyramid Head appears next to Pyramid Head and they both hold a helmet in their hand and smash them together killing anyone in between. *'Creeper Invasion' - (Level 2): Pyramid Head summons Creepers that attack the opponents. *'Execution '- (Level 3): By controlling the Creepers, PH transports to his opponents and rips them apart. Taunts *'He mad '- Pyramid Head slashes with his knife to the ground. *'Kill' - grabs a lying figure and breaks it in half. *'Peverted Pyramid' - grabs a mannequin and rapes it. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected **''Graah!'' **''Grrr'' *Item Pick-up **''Gwah!'' *Attack shouts **''Aaah!'' **''Graaah!'' **''Wha!'' *Succesful KO **''Graah!'' *Respawn **''*coughing-like noise*'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'There he comes' - Slowly steps onto the stage dragging his Giant Sword along with him. *'Can't be seen' - Appears out of the Fog World. *'Creepy stuff' - Emerges out of a bunch of Creepers. *'Give that man a head' - A man sits on a chair and get two plates against his head and a Pyramid Head is created, he stands up afterwards. Winning Screen *'A lost memory' - Pyramid Head just simply stands there. *'Madness' - Pyramid Head slams down with his knife and roars. *'Spear up' - Pyramid Head points with his spear upwards. *'Penetration '- Pyramid Head fucks two mannequins. Losing Screen *Descends away in the Fog World. *Pyramid Head slams his sword onto the ground. *Falls on his knees. *Stands with his spear stabbed underneath his helmet, mimicking his death from Silent Hill 2. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Creepy *Old Woman Costumes Red Pyramid The default appearance of Pyramid Head. *White skin - his upper body is lighter and he wears black shorts and his helmet is darker too. *Red skin - his helmet is red and he wears a full robe with his upper body covered too. *Black skin - his helmet is pitch black just like his clothes. Butcher A costume based on the monster from Silent Hill, Butcher. *Green skin - wears a green apron. *Blue skin - wears a blue apron. *Red skin -- wears a red apron. Valtiel Sect Uniform A costume based on how the Valtiel Sect looks like. *Blue skin - his hat is purple and robe is blue. *Black skin - his hat is gray and his robe black. *Yellow skin - his hat is brown and robe yellow. Gallery Butcher.png|Butcher Valtiel_Sect.png|Valtiel Sect Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Silent Hill